A Day For Thanks
by D7Victor
Summary: It has been a few years since the rebellion ended. Katniss and others are meeting for the second time for a new annual dinner gathering where they remember what they can be grateful for.


A Day to Give Thanks

Katniss pulled the turkey out of the oven and called Gale over to help her start slicing it. The cooked bird was juicy and cooked to perfection as he cut into it. Peeta took the opportunity to finally put the apple and pumpkin pies in the oven before getting shooed out of the kitchen again by Mrs. Everdeen. She had been the warden all day, only allowing a few people in there at once. Though, everyone stopped trying to enter the kitchen after Johanna was smacked on the hand and condemned to the living room because of eating a freshly baked roll.

Gale had taken over the turkey so Katniss looked up towards the living room to find Johanna sitting on the floor, playing with Annie and Finnick's child. Finn was three years old and resembled his father in many ways. His smile and laugh was infectious, especially when Johanna teased him and then pretended that he was attacking her as he lay on top of her. Annie started laughing as well. This was the first time in a while since she seemed happy after Finnick's death.

Everyone still had their problems. Peeta still had a hard time deciphering his memories; Johanna still hated storms; Annie still wept for her late husband; Gale still shouldered the guilt for Prim's death. They all survived though. There was a never ending support between everyone in the room. In their own way, they experienced the harshness of the Games and Rebellion. Majority were Victors forever scarred with the trauma of the arena. A handful dealt with the torture they were subject to in the Capitol after the Quarter Quell. They all had various instabilities.

But, the group had each other and that is what this day was meant to remind them of. This was the second time they all gathered for a big dinner and it would likely become a tradition now.

Mrs. Everdeen began taking the dishes of food to the large table. "Okay, everyone come sit down!" She called out to the full house as she continued to transfer food to the table, Peeta joining in to help her.

Once done with the cutting, Gale carried the tray of turkey out and placed it down in the middle. He sat down between Peeta and Haymitch. Katniss sat at the end of the table with Peeta on her right and her mother on the left. Next to Mrs. Everdeen were Johanna, Finn, and then Annie; next to Haymitch was Effie.

Mrs. Everdeen smiled at the group. "Should we all say a few things we are grateful for? I know it is hard to think of things but it might help us all to remember."

"Well, that sounds like a delightful idea!" Effie chimed in, smiling widely.

Gale volunteered to go first. "I am grateful for the better political system, and the fact that I was able to obtain leave to visit all of you tonight."

Johanna smiled smugly across the table at him. "You're even glad to see me, gorgeous?"

He went a little wide eyed and looked down at his plate to avoid her menacing but playful gaze. "You look a lot less intimidating when you are playing with a child." Everyone chuckled lightly at their interaction. A few years later and Gale was still learning how to deal with the cunning ways of Johanna Mason.

"Speaking of a child," Annie spoke up, "I am happy that Little Finn is around and that you were thoughtful enough to invite us to your home. And I don't know what I would do without Johanna coming to Four once a month to check-in on me. It means the world." She reached over and touched the plaid-wearing woman on the shoulder.

Effie placed her hand over her heart from feeling touched. "Well, I'm thankful that someone built a new table for this place. The old one was just a board and four legs. Let's just hope that Katniss doesn't ruin this piece of mahogany." Everyone stared at her in confusion while Katniss buried her face in her hands. "Oh, and for this delicious looking meal!"

Haymitch took a large sip from his glass of whiskey and smiled at Effie. "You are still upset about the table and placemat that Katniss ruined on the train?"

"Those were both expensive pieces!" The overly-decorated woman was starting to become shrill.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I am very pleased that I can drink, when I want, all I want. That I have neighbors who feed me and that I get to have those things because of Katniss."

"And thanks to Katniss and Mrs. Everdeen, I can still bake, and paint, despite my past injuries. I am appreciative that I have recovered well and that Katniss has accepted me back into her life. She is a wonderful friend."

Mrs. Everdeen gave him a small smile; it was all she could muster now. "You are very welcome. I'm just glad that I still have one of my daughters and that she has a wonderful group of people surrounding her." She took Katniss' hand and squeezed it lightly, her daughter responding with a small squeeze back.

"Though it is hard, I am glad to be alive and to have all of you. I am glad that we began the fixing of this country. And though it is a small thing, it is nice to still have part of my hearing left so I can still hear to the nature when I go hunting." Katniss nodded at her own words and gave a look down the table before looking over at Johanna like everyone else.

Johanna raised an eyebrow. "I'm not good at these things… but I am happy to be here." She paused for a moment and everyone thought she was finished with just once sentence but the woman continued. "You know what, for once I feel happy to be alive and experiencing this. I'm grateful that my home district is recovering well and that the community is stronger than ever. I'm thankful to be a part of Annie and Finn's life and that Annie has learned to function without Finnick. I'm thankful that Gale and Peeta are doing what they are meant to do and that Haymitch and Effie have not changed one bit, except maybe a little but for the better. Mrs. Everdeen, I'm thankful that you have allowed me into this home, knowing that I have no other family. Katniss, I'm thankful for you carrying me through the rebellion even though you did not have to. We have all been through sickeningly things and yet we are here. Most of us will still never be out of the Games but we are here, together, and that is good enough."

Johanna looked around to find everyone staring at her, shocked with how personal she had made her statement. She glared at them all. "What? I'm allowed to be deep and emotional sometimes too, damn."

"And she'a back!" Haymitch pointed playfully in Johanna's direction.

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Whatever. Let's eat before the food gets cold."

They each started with a dish and passed it around. The afternoon was spent eating and chatting with each other about random topics, with a couple of large laughter breakouts scattered around. This new tradition was something they all needed in their various long roads to recovery.

After eating, everyone helped with cleaning the table and doing dishes, soon passing out in the living room afterwards. Peeta slept in the giant armchair while Gale and Annie shared the smaller couch. Johanna lay on her back with her head in Katniss' lap. To this day, since she moved to Twelve, they helped each other sleep since neither was fully over their nightmares. Little Finn was curled up between Johanna and the couch, his head on her chest and her arm wrapped around him. Mrs. Everdeen sat in her rocking chair by the fireplace, lightly humming to herself.

Katniss gazed out the window, wishing Prim could be here with them all. She did not feel sad that her sister was gone, after all this was the one day where she forgave herself in order to remember the good that was still left. The districts were all recovering steadily; the government supplied them with plenty of necessities and resources; most importantly, there were no more Games. No more innocent lives lost for entertainment or to punish a country. Nothing was perfect or ever would be but it was on the way to being better. And just like Johanna had said earlier: they were all here, together, and that was enough.

* * *

><p>Today is Thanksgiving (in America) so I figured I would piece together a nice story about our lovelies gathering together and remembering that they do have things to be thankful for.<p>

I hope everyone has a great holiday season. Dont't forget to appreciate the things around you and take the time to make the season bright for not just yourself, but for friends and strangers too!

Thank you for reading my fics! You are all beautiful souls. Please continue with the feedback via reviews or PM.


End file.
